


Angel

by vermilion_aura



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Waking up from a nightmare, Lelouch ponders about how he fell for someone like Sayuri.LelouchxOC





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt involving Lelouch and my OC, Sayuri Kotone. I love the song, "Angel" by the band Theory of a Deadman (which the title of this story is accredited to) and I wanted to write something based around its theme, but I never had any luck deciding who would be it until my mind flashed back to _Code Geass_. Thus, this little piece was born. Enjoy!

He jolted awake from his sleep, quickly sitting up and breaking out in a cold sweat. He breathed out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his brow, slowly coming to realize that he had been dreaming. When his irregular breathing steadied, Lelouch stole a glance out the window. It was a clear night with millions of stars adorning the midnight blue sky, and the light of the full moon illuminated the darkness in the bedroom.

A sudden shift to his left snapped him out of his daze, and when he turned around, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face sound asleep next to him. Her hair spread around her pillow like a waterfall of melted chocolate as she moved around until she was on her side, her face visible to his amethyst eyes. Though her eyes were closed, he could see their emerald color beneath the lids.

_Sayuri, my beloved princess._

A small chuckle escaped his lips at what he just thought, considering she is a former princess living in exile; identical to his current status as a former prince.

Laying back down and rolling over on his side, Lelouch kept his gaze on Sayuri’s face and gently caressed her cheek with his hand. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, and it got him wondering how someone like her could love a “demon” like himself. With all that he had done and the pain he knowingly inflicted as the infamous Zero, she was still willing to stay by his side, even after she discovered the truth. It also shocked him that Suzaku hadn’t tried to intervene in their relationship, considering he also knew the truth and was formerly betrothed to her, but it was most likely because he didn’t want to hurt her. Even though he had fallen for his late half-sister, Suzaku still harbored feelings for Sayuri.

_How in the hell did I fall for such a pure, beautiful angel?_

Gazing lovingly at her, Lelouch mused the thought. Sayuri was definitely an angel, blessed immensely by the gods above. Not even the Britannian Empire could touch her without provoking them, having proven that after she avenged her fallen family and their forces attempted to move in on her to kill her. Suzaku couldn’t bring himself to kill her in that raid, and even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to. Even without the gods’ blessing, he and the Black Knights would have done what it took to ensure her safety.

_This angels’ wings have been clipped, and yet, she’s still fighting. She’s won the battle against the people who killed her family, and now, she has to battle against Britannia to take back Japan. She’s given her people hope, and they’re fighting alongside her. At this rate, Britannia will have to surrender eventually. Japan is still technically hers now that everyone knows she is still alive. If things go as planned, she and her people will have their country back._

His heartbeat pounding and his desire growing, Lelouch leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her lips move and mold with his own, and he relished in her sweet taste. When he pulled away from her and gazed at her, he noticed her slowly crack her eyes open.

“Did I wake you, my little peach?”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m not worried about it. Are you having a hard time sleeping, Lelouch?”

“Yeah. I had a nightmare.”

“Have you been watching me sleep?”

“For a while, yes. I feel at ease when I watch you sleep. You just look so peaceful.”

A small smile formed on her lips. “So, what was your nightmare?”

“I was just reliving my mother’s assassination.”

Sayuri nodded. “I tend to relive my family’s assassination myself. I usually don’t get much sleep most nights, and I’m pretty lucky when I do.”

She leaned towards him, resting her cheek against his chest. “Is there anything I can do?”

He wrapped his arms around her slender figure, silently liking how she felt against him. Holding her close and breathing in her scent; this moment was just perfect for the both of them. If he could freeze time and this moment, he would live in it forever. Having this angel in the comfort of his arms and being able to kiss her and love her anytime he wanted to; it was where he needed to be.

“Just having you here in my arms is more than enough for me, my little peach.”

“Okay.”

“Mind if I ask something, Sayuri?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“If there came a time when I had to let you go, would you go, even if it meant you would be safe?”

She lifted her head up to look at him, her emerald eyes meeting his amethyst orbs.

“I would go if it meant I would be safe, but I would find my way back to you once the danger is clear.”

Her response surprised the exiled Britannian prince.

“You would be willing to return to me, despite all the sins I’ve done?”

“Yes,” she replied with a nod. “Nothing is unforgivable.”

He placed a hand on her cheek, gently caressing her skin with the tips of his fingers.

_I really am in love with an angel._

“You really are an angel, Sayuri. I don’t know how I got so fortunate to fall in love with you.”

“I’m not sure if I can be called an angel, Lelouch. Even I have my own sins to atone for.”

“You are an angel. You’re my angel.”

With those words, he leaned forward and placed another soft kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, he took notice of the uncertainty in her eyes.

“Still unsure of how I see you, my little peach?”

“I believe you, Lelouch. I know you see me as an angel. I just can’t see myself that way with everything I’ve done thus far. All I have done is kill the assassins that killed my family. I still have yet to free my country and my people of Britannia’s tyranny.”

Not wanting to hear her speak of herself in a negative manner any longer, Lelouch rolled her over so that she was lying on her back and he hovered over her. Sayuri’s eyes widened slightly at his sudden movements, but before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing, his lips caught hers in another kiss that was deeper and more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close to her as possible. The kiss seemed to have lasted for what felt like forever until they pulled apart for some much-needed air.

“Enough with the negativity, Sayuri. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. If my kiss isn’t enough proof, then I have another way of showing it.”

A small gasp tore from her lips when she felt his hand reach underneath her white camisole top, and she felt her cheeks heat up in the process, causing her to avert her gaze away from him. Her breath hitched in her throat when his palm caressed her stomach, and she caught his wrist before he could go any further.

“I don’t need further persuasion, Lelouch. I get what you’re telling me.”

“Did I push it too much?”

She shook her head. “No. I actually liked you caressing my stomach. It was the meaning behind your words that got me nervous. I guess I didn’t really see how desirable I am to you until just now.”

His other hand found her face, turning her cheek so that she was facing him.

“You have no idea how badly I want you right now, Sayuri. If you were ready right now, I would show you with every fiber of my being.”

After a moment of silence, Sayuri wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I think I might actually be ready, Lelouch. We’ve been together for this past year despite all that happened after you got caught. The whole time that I’ve been away from you after everyone’s memories were altered just added to my desire for you. If we don’t take this chance now, who knows when we will get another chance under the current circumstances?”

“Are you sure about this?”

She nodded. “Yes. If tonight was my last night to live, I would want to spend it with you and lose myself in you.”

“Then let’s treat it that way.”

With those words, Lelouch sealed his lips against hers in another passionate kiss, and it wasn’t long before the two of them got lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story. Check back for another update!


End file.
